El amor no es fácil de declarar, sobre todo cuando eres un idiota
by Hitorine
Summary: Kagura empieza a tener pesadillas, sus grandes miedos salen a flote, okita sougo es quien la tranquiliza y quien consuela sus penas... Okikagu
1. Chapter 1

_Mi primer fanfic, espero que sea de agredado_

__**el miedo que habita en mi**_

_Kagura dormía tranquilamente en su habitación armario, todo esta bien sus sueños de golosinas y mucha comida como siempre. Hasta que su sueño empezó a cambiar, todo se volvía oscuro y de un color rojo sangre, ella caminaba sola lentamente hasta que tropezó con algo, al bajar la vista para mirar con lo que había tropezado, grande fue su sorpresa en sus pies yacía el cuerpo de su amigo shimpachi y lo que era peor sus propias manos estaban llenas de sangre, acaso podría ser, la sangre que hay en sus manos era de su propio amigo, no, no puede ser yo no lo haría, "kagura" kagura escucha una voz llamándola, al darse la vuelta hacia la voz que la llamaba, su pecho empezó apretar cada vez más fuerte, "gin_chan", su querido gin_chan estaba moribundo apuntó de morir, "kagura por que lo has echo, por que has matado a todos", kagura que en shock, luego dirigió su mirada hacia alrededor de ella, allí estaban todos, todos sus seres queridos que tanto amaba, todos muertos, "no, no puede ser gin_chan no es verdad, gin_chan por favor responde, gin_chaaan... _

_Entonces desperto llorando, no es posible yo, yo no haría eso, todos, yo... _

_La noche había caído, todo el mundo estaba en el país de los sueños, _

_Okita sougo había dejado de contar cadáveres pertenecientes a un fanático de la mayonesa, como un estruendo del sonido de un rayo, una pequeña luz iluminó la habitación _

_"que haces aquí ", "has decidido matarme ya" murmuró sougo a la persona que había entrado en su habitación, pero no hubo respuesta solo un silencio incómodo _

_"que es lo que haces china, podría arrestarte por entrar a la habitación de un policía e interrumpir su sueño", aun así no recibió ninguna respuesta, pasaron varios minutos hasta que kagura finalmente decidió hablar. _

_"Sadi... "_

_"Sádico... Yo... Yo no puedo dormir aru"_

_" que quieres que haga chica china, te canto una canción de cuna"preguntó con arrogancia," o quizás ya cayo para mi en el amor y no puede dormir de tanto pensar en mi", "vaya que has caído rápido "_

_" no puedo dormir aru", respondió kagura con un tono aburrido, sin ganas de molestarse a responder a la pregunta arrogante del sujeto sádico _

_"entonces ve con danna"_

_"no puedo, gin_chan me corrió de su habitación "_

_" entonces ve con con el tipo de gafas"_

_"no quiero, su habitación es incómodo para una chica"_

_"no pareces una, entonces solo vete, realmente eres una molestia"_

_"esta bien aru, iré con mayora quizás el me deje dormir con el"_

_antes estas palabras, algo estremeció a Okita, la sola idea de china durmiendo junto a el bastardo de la mayonesa__, __le irritaba, maldita sea, maldijo, apretando dientes. _

_"esta bien, puedes quedarte" _

_Kagura entonces se dio vuelta, volviendo a mirar al sádico. _

_"en donde puedo dormir aru" _

_kagura pregunto con un poco de preocupación, viendo que el sádico se movió en su futon dejando un pequeño espacio, lo suficiente para que el pequeño cuerpo de kagura entrase en el. _

_"dormidas acá conmigo" dijo okita en un tono malicioso, "pues veras, es el único futon que tengo, tu decides" _

_"esta bien aru, pero si te atreves a tocarme, te matare, te matare ten por seguro" kagura pronunció estas palabras en un tono amenazante. _

_"quién querría tocarte de todos modos, no tienes figura y eres completamente plano"_

_Claro que todo esto eran unas palabras de mal gusto, sin decir una mentira, kagura ya a sus 16 años era una joven con curvas a dotar, sus pechos cada día crecían un poco más, claro que Okita había notado todo esto, pero era su forma de ser con ella, el jamás admitirá que Kagura no solo era lindo, sino que también era atractivo , aun que todo esto el lo sabía, solo que muy dentro de su ser. _

_"estoy en crecimiento idiota, pronto seré igual de lindo que mami aru"_

_Kagura entonces se acostó junto al sádico dándole la espalda, a pesar de que esto era incómodo para ella se sentía un tanto aliviada y protegida aunque ella no lo admitirá. _

_Unos minutos mas tarde okita sintió que su compañera temblaba y no solo eso, ella estaba llorando, ante su rival, Okita sintió preocupación por kagura el jamás la había visto llorar, el realmente estaba preocupado. _

_"por que lloras" pregunto un poco tembloroso aunque con su voz despreocupada de siempre, el no quería admitir pero realmente estaba preocupado, China jamás se mostraría débil cerca de el, pero esta vez ella lo hacía, ella lloraba sin importar que su rival jurado estuviera tan cerca, realmente no importaba, ella solo lloraba. _

_"no estoy llorando", a pesar de lo evidente, kagura solo negaba el hecho de que ella estaba llorando, incluso con una voz temblorosa y melancólica repitió otra vez __la __misma frase, "no estoy llorando" _

_"esta bien China, solo duerme" _

_Luego de que unos 30 minutos pasarán kagura aún seguía llorando. _

_"oi, China por que no puedes dormir? Okita izó está simple pregunta incluso sabiendo que quizás no obtendría respuestas. _

_"tengo miedo aru"_

_Okita al escuchar lo dicho quedo sorprendido, la chica China monstruo como el solía llamar, tenía miedo, como puede ser posible, ella, su rival tenia miedo, algo que jamás podría caber en la cabeza de okita sougo, China con miedo, acaso eso es posible?, alguien capas de derrotar a un ejército completo sentía miedo y por esta razón lloraba, no, no podía ser posible, de ninguna manera. _

_"oi, china es enserio , tu tener medio"_

_Kagura se dio vuelta, quedando frente a frente del sádico a pocos centímetros de distancia, aun con los ojos llorosos, suspiró un poco para luego tomar aire. _

_"sádico puedo confiar en ti"_

_Kagura dijo esto con un sentimiento algo intrigante, acaso le contaría lo mal que se sentía a su enemigo, pero aun así se sentía que podía confiar en el, de alguna manera el parecía entenderla _

_"claro que puedes China, solo por esta noche seremos amigos"_

_Kagura sonrió para asi misma, sentía una confianza y una tranquilidad al mismo tiempo.. _

_"yo... _

_Yo... Tengo miedo aru... Tengo miedo de perder a todos mis mas queridos, tengo miedo de no ser fuerte y terminar arruinando las cosas, yo en verdad no quiero no quiero perderles, por eso tengo miedo... Yo soñé que les perdía y realmente sentí miedo, yo no les quiero perder"_

_Kagura al pronunciar cada palabra su corazón apretaba cada vez más y las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla sin querer detenerse, mientras okita la abrazaba fuertemente en una acción que ni el pensó hacer, el la estaba abrazando sin darse cuenta. _

_"oi, china realmente crees que danna se alejará de ti o el idiota con gafas, realmente no lo creo y eres fuerte, se que no le aras daño por que ellos ya están dañados de mentes, por eso son idiotas y sobre todas las cosas china tu... Tu eres china, tu puedes proteger a cualquiera animal aunque sea inútil y si estas a punto de causarles daño ten por seguro yo te detendré "_

_Kagura estaba completamente sorprendida de las palabras del sádico, el realmente era serio, al decirle todo esto a ella, el realmente la detendría si llegara a pasar, si ella les hace daño el la detendrá , sus lágrimas entonces dejaron de brotar. _

_" estúpido aru" suspiró lentamente, realmente era cálido , realmente todo estará bien. "gracias sádico" entonces Kagura, fue enviada a el reino de los sueños, se sentía tan protegida y aquel miedo había desaparecido, aquella pesadilla se había borrado de su mente con las palabras del sádico . _

_Okita no sabía por que lo seguía asiendo, pero abrazar a kagura era reconfortante y tan cálido, entonces el también fue enviado al país de los sueños. _

_"oi, Kagura lo siento, no quise decir eso, puedes venir a dormir conmigo ya tengo preparado un futon para ti. Oi, kagura me has oído dije que lo siento"_

_Gintoki salió de su habitación dirigiéndose rápidamente a el armario, al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que estaba vacio, no había nadie, kagura no estaba por ningún lugar_

_"Kaguraaaa... aa, donde estas, gin_chan esta preocupado y tu padre me matara si te pasa algo, oi, kaguraaaaaa" Gintoki grito desesperado. _

_*maldita sea, si solo le hubiera echo caso en vez de correrla, rayos donde podrá estar*_

_Flash back_

_"gin_chan tengo miedo aru, no puedo dormir" Kagura decía con lágrimas en los ojos. _

_"oi, Kagura necesito dormir, gin_chan debe trabajar mañana, si quieres mañana solo descansa, pero déjame dormir, esta resaca me esta matando asi que por favor, déjame dormir Kagura por favor"_

_"pero gin_chan"_

_"oi, Kagura eres molesto, ve a molestar a alguien mas"_

_"gin_chan"_

_"Kagura"_

_La chica pelirroja lentamente abandonó la habitación, _

_"gin_chan estúpido"_

_Entonces aun en pijama abandono su hogar, dejando cuidadosamente la puerta cerrada para no despertar a sadaharu, camino lentamente preguntándose hacía donde podría ir, y en donde tendrá un lugar en donde dormir, no quería estar cerca de Gintoki sus palabras fueron duras, quizás ella solo era un estorbo, esto la entristeció más aún #_

_Fin flash back_

_Gintoki agitado interrumpió la sede del shisengumi, ya eran varias horas después de haber despertado y de buscar a kagura _

_"oi, temerra que ases aquí, esto no es un parque en el que puedas pasar libremente"_

_"ara, toushiro_kun solo ando en busca de kagura, las has visto, esa pequeña niña decidió escapar"_

_"el shisengumi no es una guardería y no he visto a la chica china"_

_"oh, danna que haces por estos lados" okita pregunto aun sabiendo muy bien la razón de por que Gintoki interrumpía la sede de shisengumi"_

_"oh, souichiro_kun has visto a kagura"_


	2. Lección 2

Hola, gracias por leer n.n

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de gintama, el gorila es el dueño .

(" ") =son para los pensamientos.

**lección 2: todos son distintos a la hora de dormir" **

**"oi, Souchiro-kun has visto a Kagura"**

**"es Sougo danna, la he visto, ahora mismo esta durmiendo en mi habitación"**

** Okita respondió con su tono plano habitual y con una sonrisa maliciosa al terminar la frase. ****La expresión de gintoki era similar a la obra de Edvard Munch "el grito" y claro el estaba consternado, con tales pensamientos que se cruzaban en su mente.**

**_("no... no puede_ ser, no... no. Kagura es sólo una niña y ella podrá ser algo estúpida, pero no, definitivamente NO, ella no caería ante este sádico. kagura esa pequeña, joder. Su padre definitivamente me matará, Oh, madre salvame"). **

**Gintoki grito en su mente, el estaba en una negación, no era posible, su pequeña kagura, había caído ante un sádico, sobre todo este sádico. **

**("debería correr o tal vez encontrar una máquina del tiempo, si, una máquina del tiempo cambiaría y arreglará todo. Volveré atrás en donde Kagura me pidió dormir con ella y... ") **

**" oi, danna yo no tocaría a China, si eso lo que estás pensando, oi danna.. "**

**Gintoki corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no se molesto en escuchar la explicación de okita, el solo quería llegar lo más rápido posible a la habitación en la que se encontraba kagura, cuando finalmente llegó y entró a la habitación encontró a una pequeña niña durmiendo cómodamente, gintoki instantáneamente empezó a despertarla, **

**"oi, kagura despierta, kagura, oi... "**

**" gin-chan, aún es temprano aru, cinco minutos más aru"**

**kagura giro su cuerpo dándole la espalda a gintoki, tapando todo su cuerpo hasta la cabeza con la tapa del futo. Gintoki en un estado de desesperación sacó a la niña peliroja del cómodo futon y empezó a remecer el cuerpo de kagura con sus manos apretando el cuello del pijama de ella. **

**"gin-chan, que sucede aru, por que estás tan nervioso y asustado"**

**Kagura estaba recién despertando sin comprender por qué su querido gin-chan actuaba de esta forma. Gintoki empezó a cambiar drásticamente su expresión a una de preocupación, entonces empezó abrazar a kagura. Como un padre cariñoso y preocupado empezó a preguntar. **

**"oi, kagura, ese idiota de souichiro-kun no te hecho daño verdad? El no ha tocado a usted? El no ha echo nada malo verda? Oi, kagura estas bien verdad... **

**Gintoki empezó a decir varias preguntas, el quería estar seguro de que Okita no había abusado de kagura, después de todo ella era aun ingenua en estos temas y claramente Okita podría haber aprovechado esto. O quizás aún peor, el podría haberla convertido en una M, esto aterraba aún más a Gintoki. **

**"Gin-chan tengo hambre aru"**

**"oi, kagura a donde vas, oi, kagura te estoy hablando, kagura... "**

**" voy a comer algo aru"**

**Kagura abandono la habitación dejando a Gintoki hablando solo, ella se dirigió a la cocina del shisengumi encontrando a un kondo y a un hijikata boquiabierto por la presencia de ella**

**"oi, Sougo sabes que esta prohibido traer mujeres acá , deberás cometer suppuku**

**"Hijikata-san ella no es una chica"**

**"Hijikata-san, ahora te gusta el ketchup"**

**" eh... Maldito! cuando has colocado esta cosa en mis manos"**

**Hijikata arrojo el frasco de ketchup a sus pies, empezando a aplastarlo y luego a quemarlo. **

**"shk, esta cosa roja debería ser eliminada del planeta"**

**"Hijikata-san entonces ve a morir en tu mayonesa"**

**"hey los dos paren, china-san por que te has quedado aqui" **

**"ha! Gorila dame algo de comer aru"**

**"oi, teme responde... **

**"calmate toshi. china-san, en nuestra cocina hay varias cosas para que puedas comer, puedes coger lo que quieras"**

**Kondo suspiro al ver que la niña se dirigia hacia la cocina, mientras que Hijikata seguia molesto y okita seguía con su mirada plana. **

**"gracias gorila"**

**Kagura dijo alegremente dirigiéndose a la cocina, ella comeria todo lo que estuviese a la vista, mientras gintoki la seguia. Kagura comio todo lo que había en la larga mesa del shisengumi, unos cuantos espectadores estaban sorprendidos de ver como kagura recogia y tragaba sin parar. **

**"oi, kagura, me vas a explicar como llegaste aqui y como fue que terminaste durmiendo con souichiro-kun"**

**"esta bien gin-chan"**

**Flash back**

**Kagura habia abandonado su hogar, luego de que un molesto Gintoki la echara de su habitación, preguntándose en donde podría dormir después de todo ella no quería dormir sola, ella tenía miedo y necesitaba que alguien la consolara**

**("ya se aru, ire con shimpachi y ane-go") **

**Kagura sonrió para sus adentros, mientras se dirigía al dojo de los shimura, al llegar, un medio dormido shimpachi es quien la recibe.**

**"oh, kagura-chan es tan tarde, que haces por aquí en pijama, no deberías estar durmiendo"**

**"shimpachi no puedo dormir aru y tengo miedo no quiero dormir sola, y el estúpido de gin-chan me corrió de su habitación"**

**Kagura respondio en un tono lloroso, ella no quería dormir sola, ella tenia miedo. Shimpachi asistió y la condujo a su habitación. **

**"kagura-chan, mi hermana llegara en la mañana, si no quieres dormir sola puedes dormir conmigo en mi habitación, preparare un futon para ti, solo espera un momento"**

**Kagura entro a la habitación de shimpachi, entonces miro alrededor de la habitación y de a poco cada vez que miraba empezaba a sentir que las gotas de sudor caían en su frente. **

**("no definitivamente no!, no puedo dormir acá, esto es horrible y por que hay una Otsu en tamaño real") **

**Kagura grito para sus adentros de espanto, su amigo virgen de gafas tenia su habitación cubierta de imágenes de la joven cantante, su habitación no era cómoda para ella, de seguro no era cómoda para ninguna chica en este mundo, Kagura agarro su paraguas y decidió marcharse. **

**"kagura-chan, encontré un futon para ti, are, kagura-chan"**

**Shimpachi estaba solo en su habitación, Kagura se había marchado, entonces el recordó lo que su querida hermana le habia dicho ase un tiempo atrás. **

**/"shin-chan, tu habitación no es cómoda para una chica, si una chica entra a tu habitación saldrá corriendo de espanto"/**

**"hermana, tenias razón" con lágrimas en los ojos shimpachi pronunció **

**Kagura seguia caminando en busca de un lugar para dormir y para sentirse aliviada, ella Quería que alguien la consolara, su pesadilla había sido horrible, ella solo quería olvidar, pero en donde podría quedarse, si se quedaba junto a la vieja Otose la obligaría a trabajar en el bar, entonces ella no podría dormir. Si va a donde madao tendra que dormir en la calle, si va a yoshiwara podría encontrase con un lolicon pervertido y ella correría peligro. **

**("ya se ire con Sa-chan")**

**Kagura se dirigió a la residencia de Sarutobi ayame, golpeó la puerta fuertemente, entonces Sa-chan la recibe, Kagura queda sorprendida el pijama de Sa-chan era muy revelador y tenia varias púas en las partes mas provocativas, el sudor en la frente de Kagura volvio a correr otra vez. **

**"Kagura, que haces aquí, me has traído a gin-chan verdad, me lo has traído , kya... gin-chaaaan" **

**Sa-chan salio a la calle gritando gin-chan como una loca, kagura asintió, realmente Sa-chan era aun más loco que su amigo de gafas, entonces decidió seguir su camino, dormir junto a Sa-chan estaba descartado. **

**"oi, donde vas y a donde esta mi gin-chan, kya... gin-chan"**

**Kagura camino hasta llegar a la residencia de kyube estaba a punto de golpear, cuando escucho un fuerte ruido y unos gritos. **

**"Kyube-sama por favor perdoneme, prometo que jamás me metere a su habitación, y nunca más tratare de colocarles trajes de lolita" **

**Otro golpe fuerte vuelve a sonar, kagura decide marcharse y seguir su camino, si dormía con kyube, un idiota empezaría acosar a su amiga, su idea era de dormir y esto implicaria despertarse a cada momento en que kyube seria acosada, kagura suspiro ya había pasado unas dos horas y aún no encontraba lugar para poder dormir, sin darse cuenta había llegado al shisengumi, entonces entro al recinto saltando el gran muro, entro a una habitación ak parecer era del Gorila, pues habia una foto grande de su querida Ane-go, kagura empieza a golpear con patadas el cuerpo dormido del gorila. **

**"oi, gorila puedo dormir contigo aru"**

**Kondo despierta bruscamente tras los golpes que kagura le propinaba, al despertar ve una silueta que lentamente muestra a la pequeña chica peliroja. **

**"oh, china-san que haces aqui"**

**"tengo miedo aru, gorila puedo dormir contigo, gin-chan me corrio"**

**"esta bien china-san"**

**Kondo saca un futon de su armario y se lo entrega a kagura, luego el vuelve acostarse en su futon. **

**"que duermas bien china-san"**

**"buenas noches aru"**

**Habian pasado cinco minutos desde entonces kagura estaba a punto de dormirse, hasta que el gorila empieza a gritar en sueño. **

**"OTAE-SAN CASATE CONMIGO"**

**"OTAE-SAN SE MI MUJER"**

**"OTAE-SAN... "**

**(" no asi no puedo dormir, estúpido gorila aru") **

**Kagura empieza a levantarse y lentamente abandona la habitación dirigiéndose a la habitación siguiente. Al entrar a la habitación encuentra a un sádico medio dormido. **

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**"eh! Entonces kagura esa es la razón por la que acabaste durmiendo con shouichiro-kun"**

**"si gin-chan el gorila gritaba en sus sueños, shimpachi da miedo, igual que sa-chan, diría que los dos estan locos y el sádico al menos su habitación era normal y no gritaba"**

**"y shouichiro-kun no ha echo nada malo a ti, kagura"**

**"por supuesto que no gin-chan, si el me tocara ahora estaría muerto aru"**

**"esta bien kagura desayuna y luego nos vamos" **

**Dicho esto gintoki abandona la cocina dirigiéndose a donde okita y los demás se encontraba. **

**"oh shiroyasha-kun esta todo bien"**

**"lo creo gorila, ahora dime shouichiro-kun, le has echo daño a kagura"**

**"danna, yo no tocaría a chica china y ella vino a mi llorando dijo que el estúpido de gin-chan la había corrido y que ella había tenido una pesadilla y que por eso ella no podía conseguir el sueño. Y es sougo danna"**

**"oi, que tipo de padre eres"**

**"eto, touichiro-kun no me mal intérprete yo solo tenia una resaca y quería dormir para aliviar mi dolor de cabeza"**

**"tks, por cierto sougo no te librarás de esta"**

**"Hijikata-san no he echo nada malo solo cuide a un monstruo... "**

**" oi, maldito bastardo yo no soy ningún monstruo aru, ne gin-chan vamos casa aún tengo hambre"**

**"esta bien kagura vamos a casa de seguro megane ya tiene el desayuno preparado"**

**Diciendo esto ambos se fueron de la sede del shisengumi, al estar lo suficiente lejos Hijikata toma unos de sus cigarrillos y empieza a fumar dirigiéndose a la cocina del shisengumi. Cuando entra a la cocina su cigarro cae de su boca, al parecer un huracán habia pasado recientemente en la cocina y hacia evidente que el suministro de comida para una semana, había desaparecido. **

**"wa...nos hemos quedado sin comida,ahora que le pondré a mi mayonesa"**

**Nota:** Se que no soy muy buena redactora, asi que hago mi mejor esfuerzo aunque desde mi ceular se complica un poco más. Me atrevi a escribir este fic ya que amo a esta pareja y tengo varias ideas de como podrían terminar juntos. Pues bien este segundo capítulo no es okikagu, pero no se preocupen el proximo si lo sera *0*

Para el próximo capítulo kagura tendra su primera cita y su primer beso.

Solo decir gracias y estare atenta a sus comentarios y sugerencias.


	3. Lección 3

Autor: Pude terminar el tercer capítulo antes de lo que pensé, solo les digo que no se asusten, ese capítulo es okikagu, espero que este capítulo sea de agrado :3

Descargo de responsabilidad: gintama no me pertenece, su dueño es hideaki sorachi

...

...

Lección 3 : El primer beso nunca es como te lo imaginás.

Un mes ha pasado después de la pesadilla terrible que había tenido kagura. Los días siguientes habían sido normales, su rivalidad con Okita Sougo seguía intacta. Aunque ella estaba agradecida de que Okita la consoló cuando se sentía con miedo y gran tristeza, pero cada vez que el aparecía frente a ella, el terminaba siempre irritandola de alguna manera. Como aquella vez que se lo encontró en la calle, el muy maldito había quitado de sus manos su apreciado sukonbu, claro que después de una larga lucha Okita término devolviendo su comestible en forma extrañamente amable. Kagura término maldiciendo el resto que quedaba del día al sádico, el muy maldito había esparcido salsa de tabasco en su amado sukumbu, ese día ella no lo olvidaría el sádico se habia metido con su mas apreciado sukonbu.

...

Kagura estaba en la casa de su querida ane-go, la muchacha Otae le había invitado a hacer galletas. Aunque sus galletas terminaron siendo un desastre, por que se quemaron. Las dos muchachas terminaron bebiendo te junto a unas galletas que compraron.

"ne, Kagura_chan este fin de semana que viene habrá un festival, deberías ir"

"oh, festival, who! Habrían muchos puestos de comida aru"

"si, Kagura_chan deberíamos ir juntas"

"pero ane-go, gin-chan dijo que estábamos pasando una crisis económica y no debíamos gastar dinero aru"

"ara, Kagura_chan no estés triste, si consigues una cita, el joven que te acompañe pagará todo lo que quieras comer"

"pero ane-go no creo que algún chico quiera ser mi cita, como dice gin-chan y el sádico, todos huyen de mi aru"

"Kagura_chan escucha" Otae miro a la joven pelirroja, la cual se veía muy apenada, la morena dio una pequeña palmadita en la espalda de kagura diciendo con una expresión sería y amenazante"

"que se jodan esos idotas, ne Kagura_chan tu eres bastante lindo, cualquier chico querría una cita con usted, de hecho keita-kun siempre que lo veo pregunta por usted"

"keita aru, el chico del restaurante de comida rápida "

"si el mismo, es bastante guapo y al parecer esta muy interesado en ti"

Kagura asintió mirando el piso con rubor en sus mejillas, el chico que su querida ane-go hablaba era muy guapo y poseía un físico muy atractivo, aunque a ella solo le importaba la comida, se sentía intrigada ya que sería su primera cita.

"entonces Kagura_chan quieres tener una cita con keita-kun"

...

Kagura había regresado a la yorozuya haciendo demasiado ruido, despertando a un olgazan Gintoki, quien calló bruscamente del sofá en el que dormia.

"oi, kagura puedes dejar de hacer tanto ruido y dime por que has llegado tan contenta"

"gin-chan conseguí una cita"

"fufu... " Gintoki trataba de contener su risa.

" gin-chan es verdad aru"

"oi, kagura quien sería tan estúpido y con una gran billetera para invitarte a una cita"

"Gin-chan no seas cruel aru, keita me ha invitado a una cita con el, iremos al festival de invierno"

"te refieres a keita-kun, el chico que trabaja en el restaurante de comida rápida" un shimpachi comenta algo sorprendido y apenado, si era verdad que kagura había conseguido una cita, el de cierto modo se estaba quedando atrás, el a sus 18 años aun no ha tenido una cita y quizás podría morir virgen como lo molestaban sus amigos. Esto realmente era penoso para el.

"si es el aru"

"oi, shimpachi quien es ese tipo" Un GIntoki preocupado, muy similar a un padre pregunta a su amigo.

"es un chico de mi edad, mucho mas alto que yo, es un conocido de nuestra familia y trabaja en el restaurante de comida rápida, diría que es un buen chico"

"ves gin-chan, no hay de que preocuparse aru"

"eh! Supongo que no habrá problema kagura, pero si vas a una cita deberás portarte femenina y...

" yo soy muy femenina aru",. Una kagura molesta interrumpe a Gintoki.

"Kagura_chan, una chica cuando tiene una cita se prepara para estar lo más linda y actúa con buenos modales, come poco y es siempre amable". Como si fuera un sabelotodo shimpachi insistió acerca de como debería ser una chica en una cita.

"come poco aru, pero ane-go dijo que si tenia una cita podría comer todo lo que quisiera aru"

("asi que vas a una cita, solo por la comida") un molesto shimpachi pensó para sus adentros. Su amiga solo pensaba en la comida, no le importaba en lo más mínimo si era una cita, ella sólo quería comida.

"oi kagura, si es así entonces no deberías ir, jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas no es de una buena chica. Podríamos asistir los tres al festival si tanto quieres ir, no tengo mucho dinero pero algo podre comprarte"

"pero gin-chan yo quiero ir a mi cita, quiero ser femenina y hacer cosas de chicas, aparte keita es lindo y es amable conmigo aru"

Una sonrojada kagura insistió con respecto a su cita. Ella estaba molesta de que le digan lo poco femenina que era, ella también podría ser una chica normal. Ella después de todo también soñaba con su primer beso y primer amor, como cada chica normal a su edad.

"está bien kagura tendrás permiso para tu cita, solo consigue muchos dulces para mi

"oi, estábamos hablando de que no hay que aprovecharce de las personas" un shimpachi molesto grito.

"por cierto Kagura_chan has pensado que vas a vestir el dia de tu cita"

"whaaa... Gin-chan, shimpachi que haré , no tengo que vestir y como me peinare, que haré aru" una preocupada kagura empieza a gritar como loca, estaba pérdida no tenía la menor idea de que vestirá para el día de su cita.

Un despreocupado Gintoki suspira, mientras se dirige a su habitación en la cuál saca una caja mediana y se la entrega a kagura.

"ne, gin-chan que es esto aru"

"solo habré la caja, era tu regalo que había guardado para navidad"

"pero gin-chan falta más de un mes aru"

Kagura abre la caja que sostiene en sus manos, al abrirla un hermoso kimono de color rosa, con unos lindos impresos de flores de color rojo, más un elegante cinturón de rojo color, con unos sutiles bordados de color rosa que hacían juego con el lindo kimono.

"gracias, gin-chan"

Una llorosa kagura abraza a su querido gin-chan.

...

... El día finalmente había llegado...

"oi, Sougo deberías estar vigilando a la multitud, si no estás atento un atentado podría ocurrir"

"hijikata-san deberías dejar de comer esa mierda de perros, este festival es tan aburrido incluso para los terroristas"

"oi teme, no insultes a la mayonesa, tks, ese Yamasaki se está demorando demasiado con mis dangos, lo haré cometer suppuku"

"fu... Hijikata-san tu deberías cometer suppuku, con esa comida de perros que comes, éstas cometiendo una abominación al mundo.

"oi teme... "

" disculpa la tardanza vice-comandante, aqui están sus dangos"

Hijikata toma la caja que Yamasaki le había entregado, al abrirla nota que faltan dangos.

"oi, Yamasaki aquí faltan dangos"

"lo siento, me he caído y perdí algunos dangos"

"teme, tienes tu cara llena de resto de dangos y no has pedido mis dangos con extra de mayonesa. Como has podido"

Un asustado Yamasaki corre en medio de las personas que asistieron al festival, mientras un hijikata rabioso va en busca de el. Dejando a un Okita Sougo sólo.

("maldito hijikata, bien creó que aprovechare de divertirme un rato")

Okita se dirige a una tienda para comprar algo para beber, cuándo escucha una voz bastante familiar.

"keita, enserio sabes cocinar todo eso aru"

"claro Kagura-chan, si me lo pides podría cocinar lo que deseas para ti".Un chico sonriente responde ante una sorprendida kagura.

"enserio aru"

"claro que si Kagura-chan, lo que tu desees"

"por cierto Kagura-chan, estas muy linda hoy"

"gracias aru". Una sonrojada kagura contestó al sonriente chico que la acompaña.

Kagura vestía el lindo traje que gintoki le había regalado con unos zapatos de taco alto y pantis rosas que llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, un poco de su pelo era recogido por una orquídea de lindas flores, dejando que el resto de su pelo cayera sutilmente en sus hombros.

Okita es molesto antes esta escena, ver a china feliz con este desconocido sujeto lo irrita, sin saber por qué decide seguirlos.

Kagura y keita se dirigían a un lugar apartado sin notar que un molesto Okita los seguía.

"oh! Kagura_chan lo he pasado de maravilla contigo, estoy muy feliz"

"también me la he pasado bien contigo keita aru, ha sido divertido"

Keita empieza a abrazar a una sonrojada kagura, así decide dar el siguiente pasó con una de sus manos empieza acariciar su suave mejilla consiguiendo a una kagura aun más roja, lentamente empieza a bajar su cara hacía la de kagura cortando cada vez mas la distancia entre los dos. El corazón de kagura empieza a latir cada vez más cuando un pequeño roce con el labio de Keita es interrumpido bruscamente.

"Keita, como has podido dijiste que me amabas y que solo tenias ojos para mi, keita por que me has echo esto "

Una confundida mujer y llorando recrimina a un estupefacto keita, quien no sabe a donde esconderse. Ha sido pillado en el acto.

" he, yo no te conozco. Kagura_chan puedo explicarte"

Keita trata de dar una explicación a una confundida kagura, mientras otra chica aparece en ese momento.

"Keita, eres tu?, dijiste que irias a otro planeta por que habías encontrado un buen trabajo, me dijiste eso hace dos meses atrás, realmente no entiendo keita por que no me has avisado de tu llegada y quienes son estas chicas"

"yo... Yo puedo explicar"

"no tienes nada que explicar aru"

Una furiosa y amenazante kagura responde, sin más que hacer golpea al chico el cual había sido su cita durante unas horas atrás y luego decide alejarse mientras dos chicas siguen cuestionando a un aturdido keita.

Okita presencia toda la escena aunque en un principio sentía como su cuerpo era poseído por una rabia enorme, pero ahora estaba inexplicablemente feliz y entre si burlándose de la chica pelirroja tras la bochornosa escena. Cuando vio que kagura se había alejado lo suficiente decide seguirla.

Kagura estaba desanimada su primera cita había sido un desastre, y su primer beso había sido con un patán, realmente estaba deprimida. Sentada a la orilla de un río lloraba, se sentía tan frustrada.

"oi, China realmente la escena que has hecho esta para una novela"

"Cállate sádico estúpido, no estoy de humor aru, ve a buscar a alguien indefenso a quien torturar"

"ahora mismo, tu eres la más indefensa que veo, puedo torturarte? "Un burlesco Okita molesta a una deprimida kagura.

"solo vete aru, quiero estar sola"

" vaya así que ese sujeto realmente te dejo mal, que tonta eres China pensé que eras más fuerte"

"Cállate aru"

"tks... Como veras aquel sujeto no te quiere, simplemente olvidado"

"déjame sola, vete"

Kagura empieza a llorar las palabras del sádico la hacen sentir más molesta consigo misma, pero Okita sigue hablando.

"oi, chica China no me digas que lo amas"

"vete aru, y yo no lo amo aru"

"entonces por qué lloras sin parar"

"tu no entenderías el corazón de una chica aru"

"tks.. Entonces a que se debe tu llanto"

"yo.. Yo.. Era mi primer beso aru, yo quería que fuese con un chico guapo y amable. Sin embargo ese idiota es un patán aru, yo.. Me siento estúpido, di mi primer beso a un idiota aru, yo quería que mi primer beso fuera lindo"

Fuuu... ("vaya que es tonta esta chica llorando por pequeñeces, supongo que aún sigue siendo una niña")

"oi, china realmente lloras por esa razón"

"si aru, yo me siento estúpido"

"China... Deja de llorar"

Un serio Okita se acerca cada vez más a kagura, quedando frente a frente con ella, sin pensarlo deja caer suavemente una de sus manos a una suave mejilla de kagura, tiernamente acaricia la mejilla de la pelirroja, quien en el momento a dejado de llorar.

" china, lloras sin sentido lo tuyo con aquel chico no ha sido un beso, apenas fue un roce de labios"

Kagura quedó mirando al sádico quien estaba demasiado cerca de ella, quizás el tenga razón y ella aún no ha dado su primer beso"

"entiendes chica china"

Dicho esto Okita empezó nuevamente acariciar la mejilla de kagura, aproximando cada vez más su rostro al de ella, kagura estaba sin reacción a pesar de estar lo suficiente segura de querer arrancar de está situación incómoda en la que se encontraba, algo la detenía, algo que no podia explicar. Okita suavemente oprimio sus labios con los de ella en un beso largo y sutil, kagura estaba sin reacción hasta que sin darse cuenta, ella estaba respondiendo el beso.

Pasaron unos segundos los que para ellos parecían minutos, hasta que debieron separarse para poder tomar aire.

"sadico... Tu"

"no te emociones china, yo he dado tu primer beso sólo para que ningún patán lo haga"

Un rubor en el rostro de Okita iba desapareciendo rápidamente volviendo a su cara plana habitual.

"gracias sádico aru"

Con una sonrisa kagura de cierta manera agradece al sádico. Okita se aleja rápidamente.

"nos vemos estúpida china"

"nos vemos sádico"

"estúpida china, por que tienes que actuar lindo " Okita camina lo más rapido posible, debía apurarse o si no un fanático de la mayonesa lo obligaría a cometer suppuku.

(" rayos!.. maldita sea la bese") aún que se sentía estúpido por lo que hizo, no podía evitar sentirse satisfecho por lo que había echo.

"creo que estoy enfermando, para sentirme así"

"oi, Sougo donde has estado has desaparecido cuándo necesitábamos refuerzos"

"hijikata-san, estaba vigilando"

"teme, estabas durmiendo "

" hijikata-san, por que estás cubierto de esa sustancia pegajosa"

"tks, explotó una máquina de algodón de azúcar, todo el festival está cubierto de algodón de azúcar"

...

Kagura llegó a la yorozuya con una gran sonrisa y una bola gigante de algodón de azúcar , la bola de azúcar era mas grande que su tamaño.

"oi, kagura es algodón de azúcar el que traes ahí"

"si gin-chan"

Una alegre kagura respondió al hombre de pelos plateados. Gintoki empezó a actuar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como un pequeño niño que había conseguido un montón de dulces.

"oi, kagura has hecho feliz a Gin-chan". Un alegre Gintoki decía mientras acaricia la gran bola de azúcar"

"gin-san ahora si que tendrás diabetes "

" Cállate patsuan, no vez que estoy siendo feliz"

Un chico de gafas decidió ignorar a Gintoki, y puso su atención a una alegré kagura.

"Kagura_chan como estuvo tu cita"

"fue un asco aru, keita tenía a dos chicas como novias"

Kagura al responder puso un expresión de asco aunque al terminar una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

"entonces por qué estas tan feliz kagura-chan"

"quién sabe, aru"

...

"GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC, ESPERO NO DEMORARME EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO"


	4. Lección 4

Nota: Disculpen la demora y gracias por leer y seguir mi fic y sobre todo gracias por los comentarios los adoro y me suben los ánimos *0*

... ... ...

Lección 4 : Días lluviosos más el estreñimiento combinan perfectamente.

"que estás asiendo aru"

"sólo déjate llevar"

"de que hablas aru"

Okita Sougo se acerca a una muy nerviosa y colorida kagura, mientras el acaricia suavemente la sonrojada mejilla de ella, un suspiro caótico seguido luego de un suave susurro cerca del oído derecho de ella, el pronuncia "solo dejate llevar", antes estas palabras, kagura aún mas nerviosa y con su cuerpo tembloroso, trataba de separar la distancia que los unía.

"déjame ir aru, déjame ir, tu no vas a.. "

Okita empieza a sonreir mientras lentamente se acerca cada vez más al rostro de kagura, con un fuerte abrazo separa la distancia que los separa y a pocos centímetros de sus labios, cuando...

¡nooo...!

Entre sueños, una somnolienta kagura despierta asustada ante tal susto que obtuvo antes su sueño o quizás mas bien una pesadilla. Una reacción espontánea de su cuerpo da como termino a un dolorido golpe en su frente, tras chocar la pared del armario.

¡duele..!

" oi, kagura al fin osas despertarte sabes que un buen samurai despierta junto con el sol"

"gin-chan deja de leer la jump, y yo no sigo el camino del samurai, prefiero ser una ninja como sa-chan"

"si quieres ser una acosadora pídele a el gori que te enseñe"

" No estoy de humor aru"

Una irritable kagura se dirige a la habitación del baño, luego de lavarse la cara empieza a golpear con sus dos manos sus mejillas.

("que me pasa aru, primero podía ver a ese idiota por todos lados y ahora sueño con ese maldito aru, desde que me besó me pasan estas cosas aru, ahora no solo tengo estreñimiento aru, ahora veo a ese idiota en mis sueños")

¡eh... No puede ser aru, ese cara de Chihuahua me ha envenenado con alguna poción, eso debe ser aru! Kagura grito para sus adentro.

Para ser exactos habían transcurrido al menos cerca de tres meses de aquel beso en el festival, a pesar de que kagura al principio lo había tomado como un acto de amabilidad del sádico, tras aquella decepción de un chico cuyo nombre preferiría tener en el olvido. En este momento ella se sentía un tanto incómoda, aquel beso, acaso había sido el origen de diversos sentimientos encontrados, quizás ocultos en ella. Aún así, ella preferiría mantenerlos como un dolor en el trasero, "si, solo es un maldito estreñimiento aru, voy a soltar uno grande, es por eso que este maldito sentimiento y este maldito dolor en mi". Así era como solía engañarse a si misma, a pesar de que no era capas de dirigirle la mirada y solo solía huir de el. Aún qué una vez lo intentó, estaba frente a la causa de su malestar sin embargo los nervios la traicionaron y solo pudo decir "la jump sale hoy", esta estúpida escusa después de todo la había aprendido de su querido gin-chan, la jump era importante había que obtenerla de cualquier modo. Pero, huir de sus sentimientos era un lío, algo muy incómodo para ella.

Pocos minutos después de salir del baño con unas mejillas rojas tras las palmadas que ella misma se dio, un Gintoki pregunto por su leche de fresa desaparecida.

"oi kagura donde esta la leche de fresa que compre ayer"

"gin-chan, la tome toda aru, creó que tengo hemorroides y estoy estreñida aru"

"la leche de fresa hase maravillas, pero para eso necesitas un buen laxante y el estreñimiento es muy malo sobre todo cuando tienes una hemorroides"

"Kagura-chan necesitas beber agua quizás la falta de líquidos te tiene así"

"Cállate estúpido virgen yo y mi hemorroides bebemos mucha agua aru"

"kagura-chan no trates una hemorroides como a una amiga, eto, kagura-chan podrías comprar papel higiénico y leche de fresas"

"está bien megane, pero quiero dinero para sukonbu y debo comer primero aru, una linda chica como yo no debe saltarse sus comidas "

" prácticamente estas almorzando"

Un chico de gafas con ironía respondió mientras saca dinero de un pequeño monedero de sus bolsillos y le entrega dinero a la chica sonriente, que gritaba feliz "sukonbu"

Kagura felizmente salió de la Yorozuya luego de haber consumido todo el tipo de alimentos dejando una arrocera vacía, cuando terminó tomo su paraguas mientras se dirigía al almacén, en su camino iba tarareando como canción "sukonbu, sukonbu, sukonbu, sukonbu, sukonbu, sukonbu...". De repente choca con una persona quien sigue su camino sin disculparse por haber chocado con ella.

"oi maldito acaso no ves donde caminas aru"

...

Hoy no era un buen día para Okita Sougo, de hecho era un pésimo día, aquella fecha que el detestaba estaba cerca, la fecha que le recordaba el fatídico día en que le fue arrebatado a quien más amaba en la vida, su querida hermana había muerto hace dos años en esta fecha. El no estaba de ánimos ni siquiera para jugar con la chica china, aun que admitía que echaba de menos jugar con ella y le molestaba el hecho de que ella últimamente lo ignoraba o se alejaba de el diciendo escusas poco creíbles. Quizás si fuera un día normal para el, el la molestaría lo suficiente como para hacerla rabiar y sacarla de sus estribos, pero hoy era ese fatídico día, el no estaba de ánimos, el solo quería desaparecer ya que su dolor lo consumía en una agonía tan triste y derrotante.

"oi sádico"

Kagura quedó en blanco por que era estraño, normalmente el sádico le respondería con otra grosería seguida por una disputa entre los dos sin fin, aunque ella no quería verlo por lo incómoda que se sentía estando cerca de el después de aquel beso, no dejaba de preocuparse, el sádico estaba actuando raro.

("por que el sádico no mirar a mi, por que anda tan derrotado, por que me ha ignorado aru")

Kagura llegó a el parque sin darse cuenta que sus propios reflejos habían hecho que sigiera al sádico, realmente el era tan melancólico. kagura se estremeció al ver a su rival jurado tan desolado y tan triste sin pensarlo dos veces ella decidió acercarse a el sentándose en el mismo banquillo.

"sadico estoy aburrida aru, quieres pelear"

"vete china no estoy de ánimos"

"oi sádico no crees que la lluvia debería irse ya"

("tks, maldita china, se dio cuenta de como me siento, mierda esto es molesto")

"sadico, por que hay lluvia aru"

"tks, vete china"

"tienes estreñimiento aru"

Una sonrisa fingida salio del irreconocible Okita sougo, mientras bajo su mirada al suelo apretando sus manos en un puño cerrado.

"china realmente eres un dolor en el trasero"

Un breve suspiro salió de Okita Sougo mientras contemplaba el cielo, el dolor en su rostro se hacía notar.

"Odio esté día, hace dos años atrás falleció mi querida hermana, ella era todo para mi, ella me crió desde que nuestros padres murieron, siempre estuvo para mi cuando necesite de ella, su sonrisa me daba fuerzas para continuar, mi única razón de existir se fue junto con ella"

"sádico suenas depresivo aru"

"china, que sentido tiene la vida cuando lo que mas amas, te ha dejado, incluso si dejará de existir no cambiaría nada, todo seguiría su curso.

"oi sadico, realmente estas pensando en... "

Una sonrisa triste y falsa salio del rostro de Okita Sougo.

"china incluso tu no entenderias como me siento, creo que es inútil, si lo hago nadie lo notará, nadie llorara por.. "

"maldito Chihuahua irritante, si tienes tiempo de quejarte acerca de lo malo que fue la vida contigo solo ve a morir y claro que nadie llorara por un inútil como tu aru"

Kagura interrumpió las palabras de Okita, mientras lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa y empezó a remecerlo, mientras un sombrío penoso en el rostro de Okita seguia intacto.

"tks, maldita china acaso es tu manera de reconfortar a alguien"

Kagura dio un puñetaso fuerte en el estómago de okita enviándolo a unos metros de distancia asiendo que se estrellara con un árbol.

"tks, maldita china"

"maldito bastardo sádico das asco aru, a pesar de ser un bastardo con suerte acá estas llorando por la muerte de tu hermana, se un poco agradecido y vive feliz por ella, ella dio todo por ti y tu acá estas como un idiota lamentándose, se agradecido aru, fuiste capaz de verla sonreír, de tenerla cada vez que la necesitabas, ella nunca te abandono y nunca te dio la espalda, así que maldito Chihuahua solo ve y vive la vida de manera que ella se sienta orgullosa del idiota malcriado que ella crió como hijo, así que deja de lamentarte"

"china... "

Las lágrimas de kagura empezaron a brotar, una herida guardada en lo profundo de su corazón es ahora abierta, su voz se volvió temblorosa y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Sus recuerdos de una infancia solitaria empezaron aparecer por su mente.

" Yo... Yo.. Yo no logro recordar el rostro de mamá, ni sus dulces palabras ni siquiera tengo algún recuerdo de ella y tu acá estas quejandote aru, tu siempre la tuviste a ella nunca estuviste solo así que deja de ser un bastardo y se agradecido de que tuviste una hermana como ella aru, así que vive la vida de modo en que ella pueda estar orgullosa del bastardo que malcrio como hijo"

Un devastado Okita Sougo quedo sin habla, el estaba hace un momento hablando de lo solo que se sentía, sin darse cuenta que frente de el una muchacha pelirroja vivió una infancia llena de soledad y abando. Okita se levanto del suelo tras el golpe que había recibido de la muchacha pelirroja, ella tenía razón el estaba actuando como un idiota, su hermana había dado todo por el y el aquí pensando cosas que la harían infeliz.

"maldita china, parezco un idiota quejándose de la vida, te prometo que ya no lo are nunca más así que deja de llorar"

Kagura no paraba de llorar por alguna razón el sádico había logrado sacar esos tristes sentimientos que ella había escondido ante sus amigos, ella nunca hablo de su madre y de lo difícil que le era recordar su rostro y de lo frustrada que se sentía ante tal echo.

Un Okita Sougo se acercó lentamente hacia ella, tiernamente seco las lágrimas derramadas de ella, acariciando sus suaves mejillas, tan fuerte como pudo la abrazó y susurró suavemente en el oído de ella.

"nunca te dejaré sola china, no seré como ellos"

"sadico"

Antes tales palabras kagura dejo de llorar, esta promesa parecía aliviarla de estos sentimientos dolorosos del pasado, era tan confortante y tan aliviado.

Okita lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella. Una kagura nerviosa no podía creer lo que estaba pasando acaso el tendría la osadía de besarla otra vez.

"china"

okita sougo yacía afirmando del hombro derecho de kagura mientras las lágrimas corrían en sus ojos, el por fin pudo liberar tal angustia, el solo lloró una vez, cuando despidió a su hermana entonces juro nunca mas llorar, así que guardo todo este pesar hasta que finalmente pudo liberarse de tal carga. Kagura solo reaccionó dando un abrazo a el, tan fuerte y tan reconfortante susurrando lo que jamás pensó decir

"no te abandonaré sádico, así que puedes rabiar lo que quieras siempre estaré ahí para ser tu molestia en el trasero y nunca podrás deshacerte de mi aru, por que tu... "

Un abatido Okita dormía en sus brazos, quizás estas palabras que ella pronunció era su confesión de amor, quien sabe, pero el jamás las escucho, habían sido días sin dormir y desahogarse lo había dejado cansado

"estúpido aru, no te duermas cuando una bella chica esta a punto de confesarse"

Kagura tomó a Okita sobre sus hombros cargando con su espalda el cuerpo dormido de el, mientras caminaba ella se quejaba de cuanto pesaba el sádico, mientras se dirige a la sede del shisengumi. Finalmente cuando llega al shisengumi, un alegre aunque preocupado Kondo la recibe.

"gracias china-san por traer a Sougo, lo hemos estado buscando por todos lados, sabes que en esta fecha es cuando su querida hermana murió"

"lo se aru, el sádico me contó todo"

Kagura continuo cargando a Okita llevándolo a su habitación, junto con kondo lo colocaron en su futon, mientras una sombra paseaba en el recinto, aquella sombra pertenecía a Hijikata, al parecer había bebido más de la cuenta, y estaba hecho un desastre sobre todo ahora que vomitaba apoyándose en un árbol cercano.

"oi gori que le pasa a mayora aru"

"veras china-san, toshi amaba a la hermana de Sougo y al igual que Sougo el aún no supera su perdida"

"pobre mayora aru"

"bien china-san iré a cuidar de toshi y gracias por cuidar a nuestro Sougo"

Un abatido kondo salio de la habitación dirigiéndose a un penoso hijikata, kondo se las arreglo para llevarlo a su habitación, mientras kagura termina de cubrir a Okita.

"creo que debo irme aru ya es muy tarde aru y gin-chan estará muy preocupado, así que sádico cuídate "

Kagura se levanto y cuando apenas dio la vuelta para empezar a abandonar la habitación una mano apretó firme su talón izquierdo produciendo que ella caiga en el piso, cuando intento levantarse un Okita la empujó haciendo que kagura volviera a caer de espalda mientras el tomó firme cada mano de ella con sus propias manos, dejando a una kagura inmóvil con el peso de su cuerpo y con sus rostros frente a frente entonces finalmente dijo:

"no me dejes sólo kagura, quédate conmigo"

...

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de gintama, pertenece al gori hideaki sorachi n.n


	5. Lección 5

Disculpen la demora, quizás me quedé sin ideas o me dio lo mismo que ha vagashi (mangaka de Hunter x)

Espero que les guste, estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia.

*Gintama no es de mi propiedad *

...

Lección 5: rivales y amigos

Kagura se encontraba en una situación muy incómoda, ella estaba tendida con su espalda apoyada en el piso en la habitación del sádico y sus manos estaban atrapadas por las propias manos de Okita Sougo, la respiración abrumadora de él cerca de ella, el rosacio de sus mejillas cada vez mas intenso, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y una voz tal vez de suplica y un susurro en sus oídos, hizo latir aún mas fuerte su corazón.

"no me dejes solo kagura, quédate conmigo"

Kagura quedó congelada ante tal petición, miles de pensamientos y emociones se presentaron en su mente mientras su pecho apretaba cada vez más.

"sadico yo... "

Solo pudo sentir un pequeño ronquido proveniente del joven, sin darse cuenta ella había pasado bastante tiempo en sus pensamientos y cuándo finalmente hablo, el joven junto a ella estaba profundamente dormido apoyado en el pecho de ella, como un niño pequeño sonriendo entre sueños. Kagura trato de liberarse, pero no lo logró y así fue como durmió por segunda vez junto al sádico.

...

Habían pasados días , semanas y hasta meses y las cosas habían cambiado considerablemente, los días en que su querido gin-chan partía en las noches a beber quien sabe donde, aunque ella estaba segura de que gin-chan se dirigía a yoshiwara a tomar junto a una bella rubia. Kagura siempre sonreía despidiendo a su querido gin-chan, mientras ella recogía su paraguas y se dirigía a la sede del shisengumi. Esto se había vuelto una rutina cada vez que Gintoki la dejaba sola, ella partiría a el shisengumi a visitar a un sádico Okita Sougo con el cual jugaría, golperia, morderia un par de veces y por último los dos intentarían matar a un fanático de la mayo hasta quedar cansados los dos, quedando tan agotados que el sueño les ganaba; hasta que en la madrugada llegaba un Gintoki, buscando a su pequeña hija como el decía, llevándola consigo en su espalda, cargandola mientras la muchacha pelirroja dormía. Para nadie era de extrañar que estos dos se habían vuelto tan íntimos.

...

"se han vuelto una buena pareja, estoy orgulloso de mi pequeño, verdad mamá"

"oi kondo-san a quien llamas mamá y lo que haga el idiota de Sougo no es de mi importancia, lo que me preocupa es que destruyan el shisengumi"

"pero tosshi, no mamá mira como _están_ creciendo"

Un hijikata completamente cabreado por las lágrimas y mocos que caían de su compañero, mientras este se limpiaba las lágrimas en el uniforme de el.

"oi Kondo-san no te limpiez con mi uniforme"

...

Los días habían continuado, kagura gastaba la mayor parte de su tiempo junto al sádico y este mismo saltaba sus deberes de trabajo para pasar tiempo con china. Ninguno de los dos se llegó a dar cuenta de lo mucho que se tenían mutuamente, hasta que cuando una Otae finalmente pregunto lo que todos querían saber a kagura.

"ara kagura-chan tu y Okita son novios"

"puah, aaaah agua"

Kagura empezó ahogarse con el sukonbu que tragaba, mientras Otae le daba palmaditas en la espalda tratando de aliviar el malestar de su amiga.

"ane-go cómo puedes pensar eso aru, yo y el sádico somos rivales y no me gustaría tener de novio a una cucaracha con cara de niña"

"Kagura-chan, ustedes no pueden ser rivales más bien parecen novios"

"ane-go eso es absurdo aru"

"se que ustedes dos han pasado todo el tiempo juntos y que también han dormido juntos como lo hacen los novios"

una colorada Kagura tras lo dicho de su querida ane-go se puso a pensar, ("maldito gin-chan no debería andar diciendo estas cosas vergonzosas aru")

"entonces Kagura-chan que son Okita y tu"

"Kagura-chan a pasado algo entre ustedes"

Una morada kagura empezaba a perder el aire que respiraba, mientras un pedazo de sukonbu le imposibilitaba la entrada del apreciado aire, las preguntas de su amiga eran muy incómodas para ella.

"puafff, claro que no ha pasado nada ane-go, si el sádico me hiciera algo le pegaria en sus bolas como gin-chan me enseño"

Diciendo de manera orgullosa esto, kagura se levanto de la mesa donde compartía un helado con Otae. Abandonando el recinto; Ella sabía lo que sentía por el sádico, pero ella era feliz estando con el, no necesitaba que fueran novios, ella apreciaba los momentos que compartían. Incluso si el sádico la viera como una hermana pequeña, para ella no importaba por que su corazón era feliz estando junto a el.

"ne.. Ne.. Ne Sougo, vas a salir hoy con la chinita, debo decir que se ven super bien juntos asen muy linda pareja, quizás debamos formalizar su relación con los yorozuya, no crees Sougo"

"kondo-san no estoy saliendo con la china, solo somos amigos o algo así; no tengo interés en una chica fea y plana como ella"

"Sougo no deberías hablar así de la chinita y menos ahora que se esta convirtiendo en una bella mujer"

"hey Sougo deja de ser orgulloso y pídele de una buena vez que sea tu novia antes de que alguien más lo haga"

"hijikata-san por que no tragas mas cáncer y te mueres de una vez"

Un Okita irritado por las palabras de sus dos amigos, tomó una gran cantidad de cigarros metiendo todos en la boca del fanático de la mayonesa, dejando a hijikata con la boca llena y a Kondo tratando de sacar los cigarrillos de la boca de su amigo, mientras que Okita tomo su espada y abandono la sede del shisengumi. En un lugar sin destino choco con una chica pelirroja.

"oi china deberías mirar por donde caminas"

"sádico... "

Una gran sonrisa salió del rostro de kagura junto al pronunciar el apodo de Okita, mientras el se encontraba deslumbrado por la angelical y brillante sonrisa que últimamente kagura le dedicaba cada vez que se juntaban o se encontraban por casualidad como hoy. De pronto el sintió que sus brazos eran sujetados por los de ella, quien lo empezó a llevar a empujones.

("tks, maldita china") Okita era feliz sin darse cuenta, a pesar de que kagura lo molia a golpes o simplemente hacia vaciar su cartera, el secretamente era muy feliz.

"sádico vamos a comer ramen, Zura dijo que tenían una promoción de dos por uno aru, recuerdas que tu prometiste que me llevarías a comer hace dos días atrás aru, cuando derramaste mi helado en mi ropa"

Okita no paraba de sonreír mientras recordaba cuando intencionalmente tiro el helado de kagura en su ropa y entonces ella empezó hacer berrinches. Realmente era divertido estar con ella. Sin darse cuenta los dos ya estaban en el restaurante de ramen de ikumatsu.

"líder ha venido, me siento orgullo de que venga a comer en este restaurante junto a su novio" Katsura alegremente los recibió.

"no es mi novio aru y Zura trae dos ramen gigantes aru"

"Zura ya nai, katzura da"

"oi china realmente vas a vaciar mi cartera"

"vamos sádico aru, tu lo promestiste"

("tks, maldita china") Okita sonrió nuevamente sin darse cuenta de que kagura lo miraba con una cara de poker.

"oi sádico de que te ríes aru"

"no es de tu incumbencia china"

"itadakimatsu" dijo Zura dejando unos grandes platillos de ramen, dejando a una kagura muy sorprendida y con la baba cayendo de su boca, habían pasado dos minutos y ya había tragado todo el ramen.

"sádico sigo con hambre aru"

"ten, debo regresar antes de que hijikata-san me mande a cometer suppuku"

Dijo esto le dio a kagura su porción gigantesca de ramen, abandonando el recinto y siguiendo su camino, mientras kagura alegremente gritaba.

"nos vemos sádico"

...

Era muy temprano en la mañana todos en el yorozuya se encontraban asiendo lo mismo de siempre, shimpachi lavaba la ropa mientras Gintoki y kagura no hacían nada, solo ser holgazanes. Cuando de repente el timbre de la puerta sonó.

"oi megane abre la puerta y di que no necesitamos una inscripción a alguna revista, que somos muy pobres y no nos alcanza para eso"

"Gin-san estoy ocupado, por que no abres y ves quien es Kagura-chan"

"esta bien aru, tks en esta casa solo trabajo yo aru"

Al ver quien era quien estaba llamado para abrir la puerta kagura no pudo nada mas, que quedar congelada y tartamuda; por que esta persona era alguien que en sus peores pesadillas solo aparecía,. Ella estaba sorprendida, un sin fin de emociones la estaban dejando paralizada, con la boca abierta por tal impresión unas tartamudas palabras con suerte pude pronunciar.

"ka, "ka.., ka"

"oi, kagura si estás con estreñimiento, no deberías contárselo a un extraño"

"eeeeee... " shimpashi se desmalla con tan solo ver a la persona parada frente a kagura, mientras un gintoki se rasca el trasero y cuando finalmente decide mirar hacia la entrada de su hogar, queda tan estupefacto que derrama la leche de fresa que tenia en sus manos; mientras kagura sigue tartamuda, hasta que finalmente logra terminar la frase que no podía completar .

"ka.. Ka... KAMUI"

...

Disculpen pero no quise hacer este capítulo suculento, en algún momento o quizás en otro fic si xD


End file.
